Within Aperture
by Atlaspyro
Summary: Hello Readers! Theis is my first Portal 2 story, I hope you enjoy it. Please Commet, Note: I don't own portal nor portal 2, they are property of the Valve Corporation.
1. The first Encounter

The cube landed on the button with a hard THUD, the round doors slid open revealing the hub. ATLAS waved to his partner P-body from across a lake of acidic goo, P-body portaled across next to ATLAS. They both jumped and did their signature high-five and exited the room.

"Good job" GLAdOS said over the intercom, "I am almost use to how long it takes you two to solve the simplest of test."

P-body hugged ATLAS; it was a long day for both of them. They both approached the charger area, and plugged in for the night, P-body chirped "Goodnight" to her mate, and Atlas did the same.

Then they both fell asleep. A loud explosion rung throughout the facility, footsteps can be heard running outside the facility walls. Atlas and P-body woke up. "What was that?" GLAdOS screamed

"Two rocket turrets have targeted movement in a chamber nearby, all bots be on high alert!"

One of the walls exploded, destroying GLAdOS security cameras. Atlas dashed in front of P-body to protect her, P-body gripped her portal gun on high alert. Through the large crater in the hub, a mysterious tall, skinny figure came lurking out of the smoke

. He coughed twice and fell down. Atlas and P-body bolted to the body on the ground. They flipped him over and observed him. He was as slender as a stick; he wore a white lab coat and black pants. On the collar on his lab coat was a nametag, it read RATTMAN. "Rattman?" P-body chirped.

"Stay back," Atlas said "He could be dangerous."

Atlas always tried to protect P-body, even when she did not need it. He could not imagine what it would be like if something happen to her, they die almost every day. But GLAdOS always reassembles them. "What if the machine breaks?" Atlas thought "What if she does not come back?"

The man has begun to cough again and stir. P-body ran up and chirped "Are you okay?" The Doug Rattman looked up and said "I'm sorry, I don't speak robot."

Atlas and P-body looked at each other, this man was strange. Everyone can understand their language, a series of chirps and beeps, right? "Is GLAdOS lair nearby, by any chance?" Both cooperative bots shook their head nervously. "Good, do you know what happen to Chell?"

Both robots stared at him strangely. "The human test subject, the one who killed GLAdOS long ago?"

P-body shook her head excitedly while Atlas looked him over carefully just to make sure he was not dangerous in any way. "No, she left years ago." Said a core coming out of the crater which Doug Rattman also came.

"Thank God she is safe, now who are you?"

The core had a bright green eye, and an American accent. "My name is Clutch." The core said, "I have been trapped down that pit for ages. Aperture designed me way back in the 50's. I was one of the first Artificial Intelligence spheres created."

At that moment GLAdOS voice came back on over the speaker, "Oh dear, why isn't it my old friend Rattman, how have you been?" "GLAdOS I came to stop you once in and for all!"

"Well if it is going to be that way, I suppose I must dispose of you. All of you."

At that moment the floor has begun to tremble, causing Atlas and Doug to trip and fall to the ground. Clutches magnetic holster rail automatically shut off causing him to plummet down, lucky for him P-body had dove and caught him in mid-air.

The floor has begun to move down, the chamber became an elevator. The room turned pitch black, the only light was coming from the robots eyes. All that could be seen were blue, orange, and a green dot. The lower the room descended the worrier everyone got. Finally the room lurched to a stop; they sat there for a second in complete darkness.

Suddenly a light flashed a small red eye, that of a turret. Thousands of red, turrets eyes suddenly appeared. Surrounding them completely, in the distance, a huge turret eye was seen in the air, no doubt it was the king turret. One of the turrets said in a soft, child-like voice _"Goodbye"_

_To Be Continued_


	2. The Fall

**Hey Guys, sorry about the semi-long wait for the next chapter. I have been busy with things. Also I am 87% a moron. The other day I was taking a shower, when I noticed a small travel-sized bottle of AXE shampoo. I realized that it was a bright blue gel, so naturally my one track portal mind got the best of me. I thought it would be the Repulsion gel from the Portal games. I tried to jump on it, and I somehow managed to break our shower curtains as well. Let's just say that jumping on shampoo on a wet floor with nothing to grab except for the shower curtains is a HORRIBLE idea. Well here is the next chapter, enjoy…**

"Don't move a muscle" Doug Rattman whispered to the rest of the group.

Hundreds of small lasers were pointed at the group of robots (with one human of course), a thought came across P-bodies mind. "They should be shooting at us now, why aren't they?"

P-body stood up, and casually strolled to the edge of the platform. "P-body wait!" Atlas chirped.

"I'm different" the smallest turret in the front said, the rest of the turrets just stared off into blank space.

"Oracle turrets," P-body buzzed "GLAdOS had all them who were not used in testing converted after THEY left, she was afraid that of if SHE came back that the turrets would harm her. But for the evil core, she thought if he would ever come back that she should be the one to kill him."

"What are they saying?" Doug Rattman asked Clutch, he quickly translated the message to him.

"Oh dear, I forgot about that. Mr. Rattman, are you familiar with a certain gas called NEUROTOXIN?" GLAdOS announced over the intercom. Suddenly two large tubes came down from the ceiling.

"Oh no," Rattman said "This does not look good" A green gas slowly rolled out from the tubes.

The three robots did not need to worry; the deadly gas was of no harm at all to them. Rattman however, was different. The gas could kill him in less than five minutes. They all began to run. Atlas was in the league, carrying Clutch (since there was no management rail for him down there) following him was P-body, then finally Rattman carrying his companion cube.

"**Neurotoxin levels at 25%**" An announcer said over the intercom. "Faster!" Clutch yelled.

"**Neurotoxin levels at 50%**"

"YES, finally I can get rid of you RATTMAN!" GLAdOS screamed.

"**Neurotoxin levels at 75%"**

Atlas, not looking where he was going. Mistakenly stepped on several rotting planks of woods blocking an abounding elevator shaft. The thin boards broke with a loud _SNAP_.

They all tumble into the elevator shaft, falling deeper into the dark abyss…

_To Be Continued_

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry of it was a little bit short, please feel free to comment. I can almost assure you that the next chapter will have some AtlasxP-body. It will also mention a little bit of Chell. One last thing, I plan to have a certain little moronic-core come back in this story. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
